


[ 牧炎 ]弄戒（上）

by MoonFireMY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 足交, 踩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireMY/pseuds/MoonFireMY
Relationships: 牧炎
Kudos: 10





	[ 牧炎 ]弄戒（上）

萧炎在偌大的牧府中晃悠着找到那被卷宗淹没的牧尘的时候，正日上三竿，是个大中午。小年轻在屋子里抓耳挠腮的模样全部被炎帝看在了眼里，他抬脚迈过门槛，走近了书桌，手掌一翻，便是托着两瓶火灵酒在手上了。

无尽火域的火灵酒最是香醇，还未掀了那酒罐子的封口顶花，酒香就已经一阵阵的溢了出来，火辣辣的沁人心脾。

萧炎满足的吸了一口气，随即视线从那两罐火灵酒上移到牧尘身上，年轻的主宰忙的没空拾掇自己，一头柔软的黑发东翘起一缕，西飞起一绺，凌乱的很。至于衣服也有些皱了，尤其是袖袍那一片到处是褶子，看起来可怜巴巴的。他焦头烂额的处理着那些堆积如山的事务，即使是闻到了酒香，也只是动了动鼻子，没空细想又抓起了新的一份卷宗。

这般景象让萧炎着实有些感慨，他自己也没少当甩手掌柜，早些年，无尽火域还在发展的时期，他也是被薰儿和彩鳞抓着扔进卷宗的海洋，差点淹死在里面。

如今颇有些同病相怜的意味。

萧炎耸了耸肩，又摇摇头把这些个杂七杂八的思绪扔开，看着那被文件的小山挡住了大半个人的小年轻，笑着唤道：“牧尘。”

小年轻抬起了头，睁圆了眼睛，然后顷刻之间，那张俊逸的脸上就盛满了喜意。

“前辈怎么来了？”

萧炎用手掌在桌面上拂出一块空，将火灵酒放了上去，倒也无意遮掩，回道：“近日无尽火域的火灵果正是丰收的时候，连带着火灵酒也酿的多了，正好许久不见你，就过来看看，顺便也给你带了些。”

牧尘一时怔愣，抬起手指头掰了掰，这才惊觉自己同萧炎已是好几月未见了。

修道之人对时间向来不敏感，毕竟闭个关少则两三个月，多则一两年的都有，萧炎前些日子是一头扎进了丹房，牧尘从无尽火域回来后就被曼陀罗扣在了牧府，两人皆是没空卿卿我我，如今萧炎这一提，才发觉竟是这么久了。

刚刚恋爱的小情侣正是腻歪的时候，想着自己好不容易追着了人，相处的时间却寥寥可数，牧尘登时就觉得有几分委屈，手掌下压着的一纸公文被捏的起了皱，牧尘探着身子，垂下头把脸埋在萧炎的肩窝，语气里也带着几分告状的意味。

“曼陀罗不让我出去。”

他本听闻前些日子，商之大陆得了一批至宝，且不说那传出来的神通神器是否为真，牧尘却是知道这次会有不少难得一见的天材地宝，他原想萧炎定会有兴趣，便打算邀了萧炎一同去看看，也权当是个约会。

如今约会是泡了汤，也没了为心爱之人一掷千金博一笑的机会，手底下的纸被牧尘攥成了团，他任它滚到地上，自己从桌子后面绕了出来，像一只许久未见着主人的大型犬，两只手虚环着萧炎的腰，重新继续把头搁在萧炎的颈窝蹭。

萧炎被牧尘蹭的痒了，他无奈的向后仰了仰身子，抬起手把牧尘那些胡乱支棱着的发梢按下去，帮理不帮亲的笑道：“你是该管管你的牧府了。 ”

牧尘把萧炎抱得紧了些，他的炎帝前辈大约是从无尽火域的酒楼里买了酒就过来了，路上许还喝了几口，因此身上也有着一丝淡淡的火灵酒的醇香暖融，牧尘深深的吸了一口气，抬起头来用鼻尖蹭了蹭萧炎的耳垂，佯做不忿。

“可前辈那无尽火域，我也未见前辈管过。”

“你怎知我没管过？”萧炎拎开牧尘，似笑非笑的看着小年轻，不落下风的回嘴，“我管的时候，你还没出生呢。”

牧尘立刻就不敢继续这个话题了，他赶紧收了脸上故作夸张的表情，生怕萧炎接上一句“小兔崽子，你曾曾曾爷爷都得叫我一声叔叔。”

这辈分还了得。

牧尘赶紧抓起桌上的火灵酒喝了一大口，不大的酒罐子立刻就下去了大半罐，牧尘拍拍肚子，“这酒！好喝！”

萧炎当即就被牧尘逗笑了，小年轻的心思他自然看得懂，也不知道该说是好笑还是可爱，不过萧炎倒也没过多的思索，顷刻间便无奈的摇摇头，他抬起手，白皙的指尖落在牧尘的唇边，随意的帮牧尘拭去了嘴角的酒渍，附和道：“你爱喝便好。”

刚酿出来的火灵酒辣的人心尖发烫，被萧炎的手指轻擦过的嘴角也烫了起来，刚喝下去的酒反而让他觉得喉咙干涩，牧尘有些狼狈的别开头，萧炎手指那温热的触感却散不去。

牧尘有些赧然的想起了几个月前，在无尽火域，他将萧炎压在床上，同萧炎初次行了那鱼水之欢。

欢爱中的炎帝没了平日里的气势，怎么看都尽是风情，眼角眉梢氤氲着欲态，他的衣袍松松垮垮的散乱着，牧尘不好意思去全部拽开，只把手探进衣衫里面，毫无章法的抚摸揉弄。

萧炎却由着牧尘胡作非为，他的指尖因为用力的抓过床单而微微泛红，牧尘瞧见了，便抓住他的手腕，萧炎的皮肤本就白，牧尘垂眸看下，甚至能看见手腕的皮肤下搏动的血管，他眸色暗沉的吻下去，又伸出舌尖去舔舐，顺着手腕的线条，直吻到指尖，含进口中。

所谓食髓知味，想起了那日的云雨，总归是有些蠢蠢欲动。

牧尘把剩下的半罐子火灵酒也一饮而尽，任酒气冲上了头，又把视线转回来，“……不知无尽火域这火灵酒是如何酿的？”

“我竟不知你对酒这么感兴趣。”萧炎低笑了一声，抬手拿起桌上还未开的那罐火灵酒，也掀开来喝了一口，懒懒散散的回道：“普通的酒怎么酿，它就怎么酿。”

牧尘本也不是想问酒，只是临到关头又觉得直白的求欢似乎太过孟浪，因而才转了话头。此时听得萧炎敷衍的回答也不甚在意，只盯着萧炎喝过的那罐子酒，厚着脸皮的凑过去，随口胡诌，另寻机会。

“可前辈手中这罐酒一定有所不同，不然我怎么觉得前辈喝的这罐酒好似更好喝一些？” 

说着，他低垂下头，扶着萧炎手中的酒，让酒罐子转了一圈，又对着萧炎方才喝过的位置，落下了唇。

萧炎斜睨了牧尘一眼，算是觉察到了牧尘的小心思，他转头看了看这满桌卷宗，满地公文的屋子，举着火灵酒的酒罐轻碰了一下牧尘的脑门，又是觉得无语，又是觉得好笑。 

“你倒是不挑地方。”

听得萧炎这句话，牧尘的眼中便是流出了丝丝笑意，他的脸皮一向不薄，要不然也撑不过早些年炎帝的冷眼相待，而萧炎自是知道牧尘的德行，如今话语间给了牧尘顺杆子爬的机会，牧尘自是把握的死死的。

他道：“此地当然有此地的乐趣。” 

萧炎懒得看他，不置可否的又喝了口酒，牧尘瞧着萧炎喝酒时上下滚动的喉结，毛头小子一般的合着酒气去吻萧炎，他的吻技显然和第一次相比也没有什么长进，但好在情真意切，一腔爱意都化作了行动，托着萧炎的后脑，一边让两人紧密的贴合着身体，一边肆意的在萧炎的口中胡乱扫荡掠夺。

这个没有技巧一味索取的吻让得两个人都头昏脑涨，呼吸不畅，牧尘连敬语也扔到了脑后，分开后便一口一个萧炎的喊着，压着人躺在了书桌上。

满桌子的卷宗有些滚落到了地上，唯有几卷摊开的滚不动，被萧炎压在了身下，一下子就变得皱皱巴巴，而置于一角的砚台翻了个，墨笔也不见了踪影，只看见皱皱巴巴的卷宗一角被墨色给污了一片。

牧尘的手上也染了些淌过来的墨，他褪去萧炎有些散乱的衣衫，那手上的墨色就抹在萧炎的身上了。

明明是漆黑的墨水，如今却显得艳丽的很。

牧尘瞧着被他不小心蹭到萧炎腰侧的墨色，左看右看也觉得这墨色同萧炎白皙的身体实在合衬。

而且，上次他未曾细细去看，只双手揽着萧炎的腰时觉着这人太瘦，如今一看，才发觉萧炎虽然身形瘦削，却并不瘦弱，只不过皮肤当真是白皙，因而在陷入情欲时，染上了情潮的热度，就显出弱态来。 

想到此，年轻的主宰也不知哪里来了些创作欲，兴致勃勃的将手上还未干涸的墨又蹭到萧炎的胸膛，小腹和大腿上。

萧炎被有些冰凉的墨汁激的缩了下身子，白皙的皮肤上染起了片片墨痕，墨色的长发也在桌上铺开来，他那双同样是墨色的眸子似怒非怒的看着牧尘，双手撑着身子在桌上坐起来。 

“这个可不好洗了……”

萧炎嘀咕了一句，牧尘弯下腰亲亲萧炎的唇角，末了又侧过头，咬咬萧炎的耳垂，附在萧炎的耳边哄劝道：“一会儿我帮你洗便是。”

那先前攥在萧炎手中的火灵酒早已落到了地上，被浸湿的地面上散发出阵阵浓郁的酒香，加之牧尘耳语时的热气喷吐在耳廓间，实在是让人头脑发昏，但哪怕萧炎用脚指头想，也知道要是牧尘来帮他洗，免不了又是一番云雨，堂堂炎帝怪没形象的翻了个白眼，也转过头在牧尘的颈侧咬了一口，留下一个浅浅的牙印。

“到时候再说。”

牧尘遗憾的咂了咂嘴，坏心眼的让手在萧炎身上四处游走，打算让墨色再晕染开些。

萧炎一时失笑，为了防止小年轻把他抹成个黑炭，他的手在纳戒上方一捻，牧尘自然是随着萧炎的动作看过去，正瞧见萧炎摊开手心，两枚玄色的，朴实无华的戒指就躺在上面。 

“我所知晓一处的位面，会以戒指定情。”萧炎轻笑一声，将其中一枚戴在了左手的无名指上，又递去另一枚戒指，“如此，便是婚嫁之意，如何？” 

牧尘的眼睛明亮更甚。 

大千世界的婚嫁，无非是合八字，递婚贴，下彩礼，拜高堂，入洞房。

牧尘和萧炎都没有想过要搞这些，两个大男人，谁嫁谁似乎都有些别扭，如今心意互通了便是好的。

但定情之物，只在心里念着也觉得甜，牧尘伸出手去拿那戒指，又想起自己手上还墨色斑驳，于是赶忙把它们全部蹭到自己的衣服上，看着只余下一丝浅浅的暗色痕迹，才伸手接过了戒指，学着萧炎一样带在了左手的无名指上。

他笑眯眯的看了看指节上和萧炎成对的戒指，伸出了双臂将人锁进怀里，“前辈可是特意去选的？”

萧炎低声一笑：“买酒的时候路边摊瞧见了，就买了。”

牧尘瞧着手上的戒指，尺寸合适的不得了，便心知肚明的笑起来，“那也行，反正都是特意买给我的。”

“我非常喜欢。”

萧炎摸了摸自己手上的戒指，今日来，其实火灵酒倒是次要，主要还是想要送这个。但这没必要同牧尘说，萧炎嗅着这屋子里的墨香，酒香，还有牧尘身上有些热烈的熏香的味道，双手攥着牧尘的衣襟，温度似要将牧尘燃烧殆尽一般的灼热。

“继续？”

“自然。”

牧尘单膝跪下，将萧炎垂于书桌的双腿分开，伸出手去套弄萧炎那还柔软的性器，他的手蹭过萧炎的铃口，又往下包裹住两个囊袋反复揉弄，眼瞧着那处已经半硬着渗出液体，牧尘又笑着凑近，沿着其上的血管细细舔舐。 

萧炎间或溢出几丝喘息，牧尘便会抬起头看他的神情，瞧见萧炎眼尾泛着红，又低下头去继续捉弄萧炎的欲望。

无尽火域的最高统治者惯没有这般被人欺负的道理，萧炎身子往前，脚跟着也放的更下去了些，他伸着脚，不甘示弱的踩在了牧尘的胯间。

小年轻的那处早就顶了起来，只不过是忍着想再多作弄些萧炎罢了，却不料情况调转，萧炎的鞋底隔着衣服布料磨蹭着硬挺的性器，牧尘被袭击了个措手不及，本想擒住炎帝这双乱踩的脚，但抬起头，瞧见那人笑的挑衅的模样，就觉出了几分可爱。

衣袍上乱七八糟的脚印都是可爱的证明。

牧尘挑了挑眉，声音有些嘶哑起来，却带着几分笑意，“萧炎，谁先射出来……可要和我比一比？”

回应牧尘的是萧炎自己蹬掉的靴子，他将脚抬起来，牧尘便福至心灵的扯去他的足袋，萧炎双脚灵活的踢开牧尘那全是脚印的衣袍，隔着已经半湿的亵裤或踩，或挤压，亦或是双脚合在一起，夹着那处磨蹭揉弄。

炎帝那该死的胜负欲几百年也没有消失过。

这也太会了，牧尘倒吸一口气，挑弄着萧炎性器的手也没了章法，他低头瞧着萧炎这双白皙干净的脚，脚指头一个个都圆润可爱，脚踝又秀气纤细，若是站着不动，便说是一块玉也当得起。 

萧炎唇角含着的笑愈发挑衅，又是一下力道不轻不重的下压揉弄，便觉得脚下湿润更甚了，他抬起脚，果然瞧见上面挂着一丝溢出亵裤的白。 

“你输了。” 

萧炎笑的委实开心，“我想想，输的人……” 

“自然是要让对方舒服。”牧尘颇为不老实的接话，也不等萧炎反驳，便不留情面的抓住萧炎的脚腕，随着起身的动作让萧炎不受控制的倚在桌上。 

他左手简单的试探了下，便往萧炎的后穴插入了一根手指，驾轻就熟的去戳弄上次找着的萧炎的敏感点。 

“等——哈啊……！” 

萧炎霎时间就忘记了自己要说什么，只觉得从身后传来一阵酥麻的感觉，偏牧尘还往里扩张着，两根手指，三根手指……敏感处又被指节数次的顶弄到，萧炎的身体失了力气，他不自觉的绞紧了后穴，刚才已经被牧尘用手挑逗的硬挺性器也微微颤抖，顺着顶端流出了一股白浊。 

牧尘抽出了手指，瞧着还有些失神的萧炎，笑道：“等的够久了，该我主动接受惩罚。”

话音刚落，他抬起手，打量着挂在指缝间的透明液体。

？？？等等，他的戒指呢？？！！

牧尘低头，瞧着高潮后有些餍足的半拢着腿，晗着眸子喘息的萧炎，他那方才被作弄过的后穴还微微开合着渗着肠液，本该是一副任君采撷的美景，牧尘却有些不敢看萧炎了。

戒指，滑进去了！ 

-TBC

后半篇找戒指沙雕（？）警告，该撤退的赶紧撤退了！


End file.
